Interview With a Vampire LestatXLouie
by Con-Artist643
Summary: Louie recalls the first night he shared a bed with Lestat. SMUT! RATED M FOR A REASON!


My friend wanted me to make her a slash fic on Interview With the Vampire for Louie and Lestat. She's a perv so I decided 'what the hell' and wrote it up this morning. Hope you like it! And all flames will be used to burn Edward Cullen and all Twilight Books cause they are only good at being kindling.

Enjoy~~!

**WARNING THIS IS A NC-17 SLASH FANFICTION! IT IS PRETTY MUCH PURE SMUT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

I regret many things in my life. Those I've killed. Those I've hurt. Directly or not, it's all the same. But then there are the people I have met. Many of them bring fond memories of Dances or Party's that ran into the late nights. But there is one I regret ever meeting. He gave me new life, and I hate…No not 'hate'. I could never hate him, for whatever reason he saved me. Took me in. Showed me how to survive and didn't leave me to my own devices…until I started to pull away.

How long has it been since I last saw him? Heard his airy voice? Felt his cold skin?

No. I could never hate him. For out of all the pain and trials in my life that one night rings out above all. That one night that meant every thing and nothing all at once. Where pain and pleasure had no verbal meaning, only physical. The night I shard with Lestat de Lioncourt.

I am Louis de Pointe du Lac. I am a Vampire, and this is my story….Of my night with Lestat.

Day had ended. The stores had closed and the children put to bed. For most the night is the end of their day. But not for us. Our little 'family' had only just woken. I sat in my room on an unused bed just staring out the window. The lanterns were lit and their harmonic movements hypnotized me every night. I shook away my daze when my door opened to reveal my maker.

Lestat had his usual dull grin and his dead eyes showed many plans in the works. He wore a loose unbuttoned white silk ruffled shirt with fine black trousers and bear feet. I scoffed at his ensemble. He always insisted on the best, while I was comfortable in the basics in my dark trousers and white shirt with my unbuttoned vest.

"Are you hungry Louie?" he asked as he leaned on the doorframe.

"Not yet." I answered as I turned my head to look out the window again.

"Understandable. We've only just woken up after all." I could hear him moving. I felt the dip in the bed as he kneeled behind me. He slipped his arms under mine and rested his hands on my chest, pulling me against him until I felt his chest on my back. "But I am hungry for something else." He whispered in my ear. I shivered against him when I felt him run his fangs over the lob of my ear.

"There are plenty of whores to choose from." I reasoned.

"But they mean nothing to me Louie. They are only sustenance. You are my everything." Words and nothing more. They always were. He whisper sweet nothings to me like always and hope I would give myself to him. I never did. But I could always feel my resolve weakening every time he tried. And at this point I had never felt weaker.

"Why do you deny me? Do you find me repulsive?" I shook my head, not trusting my voice. "If not that then….? Have you ever been with another man Louie?" I tensed against him and I could feel the smirk on his face when he noticed. "So that's it, is it? You don't know the feel of another man's skin." He started to move his hands on my chest slowly massaging the muscles.

"S-stop…" I hated the weakness of my voice, but this is what he does to me. For a moment his movements ceased and I actually feared he would stop.

"Do you really want that Louie?" His voice was strained as he hid his eyes in the crook on my neck. "I want to share everything with you Louie. I promise, I will not hurt you….but I will not do anything if you do not wish it."

His words were…sincere. I felt as if I was the cruel one for once. All he wanted was to be with me and I denied him, after everything h had done for me, for reasons I couldn't understand. Reasons that where not there.

With a shaky hand I reach up and place it over one of his own. I heard him take a deep breath, expecting rejection yet again. With a nervous gulp I started to move the hand over my chest in small circles. He picked his head up and leaned forward to look at out joined hands. I could see his smile in the corner of my eye. He rested his head against mine and placed a soft kiss to my temple.

"You will enjoy this." And with that I gave myself to him.

He had me laying on the bed, with my shirt opened, and had me gasping for breath as he teased my torso with him skilled hands and mouth. By God his mouth… He softly nicked at my neck making me shiver and played with my nipples with his hands making me gasp. I've never known such pleasure and I freaked loosing myself…until I looked into his eyes for a brief moment before he placed his lips on mine. His lips were soft and moist while mine were chapped and hard. He didn't seem to mind in the slightest as he started to lick my lips.

He grew impatient and gave one of my nipples a twist making me gasp. Lestat took advantage and moved his tongue into my mouth. It was warm and controlling but not smothering. It moved all over, running against my tongue and the roof of my mouth. I started to move my tongue against his making him let out a soft moan. I wanted to hear that sound more.

Lestat pulled back with a smile as he looked at my dazed face. I could feel the soft flush over my cheeks and the small trail of saliva that ran down the corner of my mouth from our kiss. He wiped it away with his sleeve and sat up to be straddling my hips before slowly reaching for the buttons of his shirt and started to remove them. He took out the first button. Than the second. And Third. Finally I could take it no longer. I leaned up and grabbed his shirt with both hands before ripping it open.

His milky white chest was exposed to me making me shiver in anticipation. I couldn't control myself as I ran my hands up and down his chest. I played with his nipples as he did mine and looked at his face. His mouth was slightly opened and a gentle flush on his cheeks. His hair was loose as always, but now it made him look uncontrollably hot.

"Louie…" he breathed. I could feel a stirring in my loins at his voice and by the feel of him against me I knew he was in the same state. One of his hands came and rested on my shoulder and the other to the back of my head, fisting in my hair. "Let me try something." I couldn't deny him.

I leaned back as he slid down my body. His nails gently raked down my flesh until he reached my trousers. He looked into my eyes and I gave a small nod making him smile again. I looked away as he opened my pants. I hissed when the cold air hit my heated flesh.

"Not undergarments Louie?" I opened my mouth to make an excuse but he connected his with mine before I could get out a word. He played with my mouth for a bit before pulling back. "That is sexy." He husked. His hand circled around my cock and I nearly bucked.

It had been some time since I was with anyone, the feeling was almost foreign. He slowly ran his hand up and down the shaft before rubbing the head. I took in a choked breath to hold back my moans.

"Don't hold back. I want to hear you." I looked down and saw one of the most arousing thing I ever had. His blue/green eyes looked up as me while he held my cock in his long piano fingered hand. Slowly, ever so slowly he stuck his tongue out and without breaking eye contact, he licked my heated cock. He ran his tongue from the base to the head and played with the slit. It took all of my will power to not buck my hips. He placed his free hand on my hip to steady me while he leaned up. He looked down my erect staff and licked the head some more. Gently he opened his mouth and gave it a soft suck. My breath caught in my throat.

He started to take me into his warm cavern as his other hand stroked from the base to his lips. I moaned like a wonton slut for him as he took more of me into his mouth.

"L-Les..tat." I could barely think as he took all of me into his mouth. My moans did not cease and I called out his name when he hummed around my cock. It was amazing. Steadily he started to bob his head up and down on me, occasionally sucking or humming. My body was in pure bliss. He slowly rose from my body making me whine in protest.

"I pegged you for a quiet lover Louie." He said as he rose from the bed to get to the nightstand. "You moan like an animal in heat." In his hand was a small bottle of body oil. "I love it." Lestat sat between my opened legs after removing my trousers. He slicked up his fingers before looking at me with a contemplating look. "Its best if you get on your hand and knees for this. It will hurt less." I gulped and did as directed. A cold hand rested on my ass and gently massaged the muscle. Lestat leaned over me, pulling us flush together. "Don't worry. I will go slow." He whispered as I felt a cold intrusion in my ass.

Lestat slowly worked his long finger into my entrance. I did my best to relax my body knowing that the more I tensed the more likely I was to be hurt.

"That's it Louie…. Take it in nice an easy." He steadily worked his finger until I started to loosen before he addend another and again another. He was rubbing me in ways I never knew possible and I was loving every moment of it. He had me moaning again in no time. I was so close I could taste it, but before I could have that sweet satisfaction he pulled out. I looked back at him with what I'm sure was a pathetic whore expression.

"Don't worry Louie. You'll get your finish as will I." He unfastened his trousers and let them pool at his knees. His size was impressive to say the very least. My main concern was if he could fit inside me if at all.

He lined himself up and slowly pushed in. I could feel every part of him pushing in. It was painful. But I struggled trough it. Soon he was fully sheathed inside me and I shook in pleasure or pain I didn't know. I only knew that I didn't want it to stop.

"You feel so good around me Louie. You're so tight and warm. I want to move inside you Louie. Can I move?" The strain in his voice was clear; he was loosing his control to pleasure and was trying with all his might to ensure I wouldn't be harmed. I slightly moved my body and felt him sift inside me. I nearly cried out.

"Lestat. Move please." I begged him. And he all to happily complied. With steady trusts he brought his hips back and plunged back into me over and over again. He was giving soft moans and grunts while I was continuously moaning and shaking in pleasure.

Every nerve in my body was crying 'more, more, more, more!' and I agreed. I started to push back against his trusts, making him go even deeper into me.

"That's right Louie." He said. "Enjoy it. Love it. Loose yourself in pleasure." His breath was hard and labored as he trust into me. I could feel myself nearing my end and by his harsher thrusting, he was too.

"You're such a good boy. My good boy." He husked out. "My good boy." He repeated.

"Y-your goo….ah!" I gasped out as he thrusted harder.

"Who's good boy are you Louie?" He changed the angle of his trusts a few times as he waited for my reply.

"Yours…on-only yours…uh… Lestat. Ah!" He hit something deep inside me that sent waves of pleasure blasting through me. I never wanted to stop. He kept hitting that spot with every thrust. "Les…Lestat. I'm going…ah!…I'm going to…"

"Lets cum together Louie. I want to feel your tight walls constrict around me when you come from my cock shoving into you. So cum, cum with me Louie."

Lestat thrusted harder and made me cry out again. I was almost to my peak. And my moans only got louder. He reached around and stroked my cock. I saw white. I screamed out his name when I came. The built up pressure released leaving my body a shaking mess of pleasured limbs. I felt my insides tense around his hard cock and then the hot flood filled me entirely. I cried out again as he held onto me.

"Louie." He came inside me and my insides flexed as if milking him for every ounce of his hot cum. I could feel it sliding down my thighs. We collapsed on the bed in our after glow. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head on the middle of my shoulder blades.

After a few minutes we regained our breath and he pulled out. I hissed at the empty feeling he left behind, but was quelled when he scooted up to have me cupped perfectly against his body.

"Are you alright, my dear Louie?"

"That was amazing Lestat." I assured him.

"But of course. I told you as such, have I ever steered you wrong."

"No…" I felt guilty that I had always denied him when all he wanted was to bring me pleasure. He turned my head to look at him over my shoulder and connected our lips with a simple kiss.

"Don't brood on me Louie. While you look attractive with your face scrunched up, it's impolite to brood after mind blowing sex." He teased.

"Alright."

And we just laid there in content bliss. For a while thing were like this. We would wake up sleep together than go out for a bite. Some times he would even convince me to go another round after we fed. Things stayed this way for a long time and I was fool to believe they would always be as such…But I was content to stay in that foolish dream for as long as I could.

And there you have it people. Hope you liked it XD Knowing my friend she will make me write more, probably of Armand and Louie LOL. Like always plz **R&R I love my reviews! **And just look that that little button down there. Its so lonely. One little click is all it takes XD


End file.
